


Snow Days and Cuddles

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snow Day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: The four boyfriends enjoy a day in the snow and cuddle afterwards.





	Snow Days and Cuddles

A small house layer on top of a small hill probably a half a mile away from anyone else. The Stars in the sky had been covered up by clouds that were causing snow to come down to the Earth.

The first bit of snow had been soft causing Earth to be a winter wonderland, which the boyfriends happily played in. They built snowmen, made snow angels, and even had a snowball fight which left them all breathless, smiling, messes.

Then the snow started to come down harder and the wind picked up. They all decided go inside and warm up before it got to cold. Roman was hesitant as he adores the snow, but he was quickly won over with the promise of warm food, movies, and cuddles.

After they put their snow covered items in their laundry room, they split up to get things ready for a relaxing evening. Virgil and Roman got in the shower, while Patton started cooking them some chilli and Logan put all of their clothes in the wash. By the time they had finished up, the Chilli was almost done and so was the first wash load, so Virgil finished the chili and cleaned some bowls and spoons out while Roman finished things in the laundry room, and Patton and Logan took the others spots in the shower.

As the snow turned into the snowstorm outside, the boyfriends friends payed no mind to it. They had a generator and plenty of non perishable items that they bought before the storm just in case it got really bad. After all of them were cleaned up and the chilli was done, they sat around their table and ate the delicious meal. They cleaned up the kitchen afterwards and decided to go to their bedroom.

On their way there, they grabbed some extra blankets and Roman and Patton laid down next to each other. Logan turned off the lights and Virgil turned on a bedside lamp, and the they joined the other two in bed. They all cuddled close as pulled up a movie on Virgil’s laptop. They even ate some snacks that they had brought with them from the kitchen.

As they later together in a comfortable silence they couldn't help but smile and that comfort they all felt and how warm and cozy it was.

Eventually the movie ended and Virgil noticed that the other three were fast asleep, hopefully having sweet dreams.

Virgil couldn't help but grin at how at content hey all looked. He kissed them all their foreheads and turned off the lamp (He was at an end of the pile they had put themselves in.) He somehow found a way to get closer to them all, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep.

As the snowstorm outside slowed down into a nice flutter, the four partners found themselves at peace huddled up together, shielded from the cold conditions of the world outside.

Because even the strongest snowstorm couldn't compete with the warmth you get when you spend time and give affection to the ones that you love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm quite happy with how this one turned out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
